Una Verdadera ¿Amistad?
by Ydiel
Summary: La amistad es un lenguaje universal, cada persona necesita de alguien en quien confiar, y Usagi conoce de este sentimiento mejor que nadie. Entre la amistad y el Amor existe una delgada linea que cuando se cruza ya no hay marcha atras. U/A Usagi y ¿?.


"**Una Verdadera ¿Amistad?"**

-Usa, eso se ve ridículo, yo pienso que lo estás haciendo mal- Replicaba una morena desde la entrada, mira si lo pones exactamente así, se ve mejor ¿Qué no?- La rubia sonreía sin darle mucha importancia a lo que su compañera de habitación decía.

-¿Me estás poniendo atención?......Usa….¡Usagi!- Tras gritar mil veces la rubia se giro para encarar a la morena que no paraba de gritar su nombre. –Dime Rei- contesto la chica muy amable. –Usagi que tanto bobeas he, se suponía que tendrías que acomodar tus propias cosas ¡Tú, no YO! y en cuanto te trato de ayudar te quedas pasmadota viendo por la ventana-

-Bien por si te interesa saber que es lo que me tenía en ese trance de "Pasmades", acércate y lo sabrás- La morena no tardo para nada en ir hacía ella y al igual que Usagi se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Wow ese chico si que es guapo- exclamo Rei, -Dices que es guapo, yo más bien pienso que es un Dios, mira bien, todas las chicas se lo comen.-

-Jajaja, bueno si, pero te apuesto a que tiene novia, ¡Por dios! Usa no vas a creer que un espécimen como él no tenga a alguien,….¿verdad?.-

A la rubia poco le importo lo que su amiga le decía, sabía que de seguro así era, probablemente en un instituto tan grande jamás lo volvería a ver, y poco le importo.

Usagi le hecho un ultimo vistazo al chico y siguió haciendo lo suyo, al terminar tanto Rei como ella se dirigieron a la cafetería del instituto.

-Valla siempre soñé con estar aquí- ambas chicas muy guapas una de cabello largo azabache, de unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, de sonrisa radiante y cuerpo de infarto. A su lado Usagi la rubia, una chica por demás linda, con cabellos largos y dorados recogido en una coleta que le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos sumamente expresivos tan azules como el mismo cielo y de sonrisa calida y atrayente, su delgado cuerpo no era tan voluptuoso como el de Rei pero al igual que su amiga atraía miradas masculinas.

-Mmm pues si, la verdad sabes que no era mi ideal pero bueno el reconocido Instituto Mugen es el mejor del país, supongo que no tengo de que quejarme, después de todo mi padre está orgulloso de que estudie comunicaciones aquí.-

-Si Usa ya veras que nos ira muy bien, y sabes que es lo mejor-

-¿Qué?- contesto la rubia intrigada.

-Que estamos y seguiremos estando juntas.-

-Bien dicho nena, siempre estaremos juntas- En esos momentos se sentían tan felices que no dudaron en darse un afectuoso abrazo, Rei y Usagi eran así de expresivas, desde la perdida de la madre de Usagi Rei se había convertido en una amiga sobre protectora, ellas se habían conocido desde el kinder hicieron migas desde el primer instante en que se vieron, y desde entonces no se habían separado jamás, si al padre de Usagi salía por cuestiones de negocios, Rei se quedaba en casa de la rubia, y cuando crecieron la desgracia volvió a alcanzarlas, los padres de Rei habían fallecido en un fatal accidente automovilístico, y fue así que el padre de Usagi, Kenji, había tomado la decisión de que las chicas permanecieran siempre juntas, así que Rei se fue a vivir con ellos. Mucho dolor rodeaba siempre a Usagi y Rei, pero siempre se habían mantenido firmes y con endereza para seguir. Hoy a sus 20 años eran ya todas unas mujercitas y estaban decididas a luchar por un lugar en la mejor compañía de redes de comunicaciones internacionales.

Bueno todavía faltaba bastante para eso, así que mientras tanto todo podía pasar.

-Rei no te sientes extraña al estar aquí, es decir rodeada de tanta gente- comento la rubia un poco incomoda, al estar entre tanto bullicio.

-Pues un poco pero es parte de las personas que tratemos de socializar, vamos siempre hemos tratado de huir de la sociedad, yo digo que ya es hora de hacer un esfuerzo para poder establecer nuevas relaciones- le dijo muy sería y animada la morena a su amiga, sin embargo Usagi no se tomo tan bien todo aquello, siempre habían sido solo ellas, por que tendría eso que cambiar ahora, la primaria, secundaria y hasta la preparatoria había sido así, exclusivamente "Solas". –Rei si no te molesta me duele un poco la cabeza creo que todo esto del inicio de clases y demás me ha frustrado un poco, espero que no te importe- Usagi no dejo si quiera a Rei contestar cuando la rubia ya se ponía en rumbo a los dormitorios de la universidad, la morena se quedo en trance al ver la actitud que había tomado su amiga, pero decidió darle tiempo, era normal sentirse así después de tanto, pero igual y ya era tiempo de conocer a las demás personas a su alrededor.

-Hola guapa, ¿está ocupado éste asiento?- Un chico endiabladamente atractivo se poso frente a ella. –Oh no, por supuesto que no.- dijo apenas Rei con tono emocionante. –Soy Darien Chiba, y ¿tú eres?- pregunto Darien con una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Rei recordó rápidamente al chico que había visto desde la ventana del dormitorio –Rei Hino, mucho gusto Darien, dime tu estudias aquí o sólo vas de pasó.-

Darien sonrió al ver a Rei, siendo tan audaz al preguntar. –Estudio aquí, voy en el ultimo grado, así que parece que si voy de paso.- Rei pensó que había encontrado un nuevo conocido, la conversación de ellos se fue ampliando, pasaron dos horas después de que Rei por fin regresara al dormitorio, Usagi se encontraba tumbada en la cama boca arriba, la mirada fija en el techo, Rei abrió la puerta y al entrar y ver a Usagi en esa manera tan ida, se acerco cautelosamente. –¿Usa?.....te encuentras bien- pregunto muy bajito para no asustar a la rubia. –Estoy bien Rei- Contesto secamente. La morena entendió la indirecta al parecer su mejor amiga seguía molesta, Rei empezó a acomodar sus cosas, primero la ropa en el closet que compartía con usagi, después se dedico el tiempo a desenvolver los libros que había comprado para apilarlos en un pequeño estante cerca de su cama, al ver que su amiga no salía de su estado, Rei empezó a hablarle de su encuentro con su nuevo amigo. Cada palabra que salía de los labios de la morena le hacía imaginar mil situaciones en las que se podría encontrar con él, y sintió un pinchazo en el estomago, para Rei su Usagi no había siquiera movido un dedo.

Rei un poco molesta ya por esa situación. Le hablo. –Hey Usa, que pasa. ¿Estas molesta conmigo o qué?- Usagi y apenas dio un suspiro pesado en señal de desagrado por las palabras de la morena. Rei estaba ya muy irritada y opto por marcharse de la habitación cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras de si.

Usagi se levanto al darse cuenta de que Rei se había ido. La rubia se encontraba muy deprimida pensando y sintiendo mil cosas, todo le hacía sentirse en un estado de debilidad, su mente estaba vagando entre la fantasía y lo que era su realidad, no tenia a nadie más que a ella, perderla así por un intruso, le era cruel, Usagi se sentía acobardada, era normal sentir temor, no podía permitir que todo se arruinara, ella era su amiga, no, era más que eso. Usagi se puso las pilas y se levanto con ánimos renovados. –Ya vera quien soy ese tal Darien chiba-

El joven y atractivo Darien estaba sentado en la cafetería conversando con una chica, la cual parecía muy interesada en él. –Oh Darien no seas tan cruel conmigo, acaso no te gusto, ni siquiera un poquitito- dijo desilusionada. –Ann por supuesto que me agradas, eres guapísima pero no eres mi tipo, ya te lo había dicho no insistas por favor- el pelinegro empezaba a fastidiarse con los ruegos de Ann. –Preciosa no te molestes pero tengo que irme, es tarde, cuídate- Darien se levanto del asiento. En esos momentos Usagi se dirigía en busca del sujeto, según Rei el debería estar en la cafetería, los de ultimo año se pasaban ahí las horas. El pelinegro iba bastante ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Cuando de pronto choco contra algo, bueno más bien contra alguien. –Auchh. Oye estúpido que te pasa- Grito histérica una rubia. –Hey que te pasa, tu fuiste la que choco conmigo, acaso estas ciega o qué- dijo un muy enfadado Darien. –"Eres el chico que vi por la ventana" penso…Eres….Eres un estúpido, idiota, bueno para nada- Usagi estaba muy enfadada y con todos los ánimos caldeados, Darien solo ignoro sus insultos y siguió su camino. A Usagi esto la enfado mucho más que las cosas que le había dicho, y termino gritándole. –¡Eres un cobardeeeee poco HOMBRE!- Darien siguió caminando y alzo una mano en señal de adiós. -Hay como me chocan los tipos así, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de idiota- protesto. La rubia se introdujo perezosamente en la cafetería, ella no tenía ni idea de quien era Darien Chiba pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Maldita sea Usagi por qué serás así- Rei había caminado por los alrededores del instituto hasta que sus pies le pidieron un descanso, cuando vio que estaba cerca de la biblioteca le pareció conveniente callar sus pensamientos leyendo un buen libro. La noche ya estaba sobre ella, y Rei se había entretenido tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 8. Por otro lado Usagi no tuvo éxito en cuanto a encontrar al enemigo.

Cuando Rei regreso al dormitorio ya estaba Usagi esperándola, -Hola… Rei me gustaría que habláramos, sabes, no me gusta que estemos moletas por tonterías, no puedo estar así- concluyo la rubia después de pensar tanto en lo que le diría. Rei sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras de Usagi, no se imaginaba seguir con esa actitud de Usagi y Rei ya hasta había pensado que sería una noche muy larga. –Usa tonta- le dijo y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Las chicas pasaron la noche acostadas en la misma cama riendo y contándose sus confidencias hasta que tocaron el tema del chico guapo que Rei conoció. –Rei te digo algo no me gustaría que me cambiaras por nadie- le confeso la rubia entre pucheros. –Oh Usa tonta no tienes ni idea de lo que dices, nadie podría ocupar tu lugar y nada de nada, jamás nos separará- la rubia se alegro inmensamente y continuaron al las risas hasta ya entrada la madrugada, ambas juntas y ambas felices.

El sueño y el cansancio de enfrentarse a una nueva etapa de sus vidas hizo mella en ellas. Usagi se acurruco en el pecho de la morena, y se aferro a su diminuta cintura, Rei acaricio el cabello rubio de la chica y sus labios sonrieron al darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ella, la veía tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan de ella.

Rei apago la luz de la pequeña lamparita que estaba en el buró y se acomodo de nuevo en el cuerpo de Usagi, ésta se aferro más a ella. La luz de la luna atravesaba la ventana quedaba directo a la cama de Rei en donde ambas chicas descansaban. Todo era perfecto y Usagi al darse cuenta de ello subió sin vacilación hasta toparse con los labios sonrosados de la morena, un beso dulce, tierno pero cargado de muchos sentimientos, un beso que Rei atendió con la misma emoción y amor con la que se entregaba a ella cada noche. Usagi concluyo el beso y se abrazo a Rei con más urgencia que antes. –Buenas Madrugadas mi Amor-.

Usagi dio un ligero bostezo y se fue durmiendo profundamente al igual que la dulce Rei. Ambas felices y ambas ajenas a todo lo que les deparaba el futuro, sin embargo todo valdría la pena mientras siguieran juntas. "Solo ellas y nadie más"….

* * *

Hola les agradezco mucho que me hayan leído en mi pasado one-shot Sweet Sacrifice aun que fueron pocos los comentarios que me hicieron llegar, los agradezco muchísimo, quiero aclarar que el one-shot anterior fue un historia inspirada en algo que me paso con respecto a mi hermoso bebé, no se preocupen no fue nada trágico aun que si se callo de la cama hace semanas no paso nada grave solo fue el susto, mi bebé esta sananote y grandotote ya de 10 meses. Lo amo, y bueno retomando con la explicación algunas autoras, lectoras del mundo ff.n me conocen por el titulo de "Su Malignidad" y bueno jejeje como es obvio ya saben por que. En fin me gustan las cosas diferentes y no quedarme con un solo tema a explorar, por eso de este nuevo one-shot de Rei y Usagi, ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos muy pronto.

_…..Lady…_


End file.
